This invention relates generally to gaming printers and more specifically to printers for use in cashless gaming machines that use rewritable cards.
The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gaming machine players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein chance or the skill of a player determines the outcome of the game. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments.
Gaming machine manufacturers have more recently introduced cashless enabled games to the market and these have begun to find wide acceptance in the gaming industry. Cashless enabled games are so named because they can conduct financial exchanges using a mixture of traditional currencies and rewritable cards. Typically, a cashless enabled game has a gaming printer to produce rewritable cards and a rewritable card reader that supports automatic reading of rewritable cards. To coordinate the activities of multiple cashless enabled games, one or more cashless enabled games may be electronically coupled to a cashless enabled game system that controls the cashless operations of a cashless enabled game.
When a player cashes out using a cashless enabled game coupled to a cashless enabled game system, the cashless enabled game signals the system and the system may determine the type of pay out presented to the player. Depending on the size of the pay out, the cashless enabled game system may cause the cashless enabled game to present coins in the traditional method of a slot machine, or the cashless enabled game system may cause a gaming printer in the cashless enabled game to produce a rewritable card for the value of the pay out. The rewritable card may then be redeemed in a variety of ways. For example, the rewritable card may be redeemed for cash at a cashier's cage or used with another cashless enabled game. In order to use the rewritable card in a cashless enabled game, the rewritable card is inserted into a rewritable card reader of another cashless enabled game at a participating casino and the cashless enabled game system recognizes the rewritable card, redeems the rewritable card, places an appropriate amount of playing credits on the cashless enabled game.
Cashless enabled games have found an increasing acceptance and use in the gaming industry, both with players who enjoy the speed of play and ease of transporting their winnings around the casino and casinos who have realized significant labor savings in the form of reduced coin hopper reloads in the games, and an increase in revenue because of the speed of play. Practical field experience with printers used in cashless enabled games has illustrated that there are areas for improvement in the current printer designs and implementation. These areas in need of improvement include methods and means for using rewritable card media for printing of vouchers.